release team callen on los angeles
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: different one shot stories of things that callen and team do...what could happen to them? R
1. Renko comes back

**Summary: Renko has been gone from an OP for months now but what happens when he returns not on such happy terms will he adjust fine or see someone and want to kill him for some reason but can Callen stop him or will he just help his friend**

* * *

Hetty was the last one to leave which wasn't much of a surprise since it was only one in the morning but after making a pot of tea she had just finished final touches on the rescue effort for Sam and Deeks but she was worried about the toll it would put on the team which is why she had made a call to Nate to join them once again. She was getting ready to get another cup of tea when she noticed someone walkign towards her and hid her smile behind her cup, "Sorry couldn't help rescue them, boss."

She nodded as he took a seat not missing his wincing, "Looks like you went a few rounds with Mike Tyson."

He ran a hand down his tired face, "It feels that way for sure but now see why Callen and Sam want to kill Granger."

She was shocked at the statement, "Mr Renko what does that mean?"

"A few days after my last undercover OP got a call from the director saying he had an OP that needed me for and that Granger was going to be my only contact. I was stuck in middle of Arizona with no contact from the man in over two months. My cover was blown and luckily the FBI decided to raid the damn place or would have been killed. There could be a situation with the Arizona FBI guys."

She left him there and returned with pack of ice and Tylenol and some pinched the brdge of her nose, "What type of situation?"

"I may have got into a pissing match and used your name to stop from getting arrested for terrorism. They believed that I was the leak in the whole thing that got three of their agents killed. They refused to let me make a phone call but after mentioned your name the head guy called someone and I was let go a few hours later. Was sure he had called you."

Hetty knowing her agent knack for finding trouble sighed, "Rest assured I will didn't get a call or you would have been here sooner. I will be dealing with Owen when he arrives here but I assume that you have a place to stay for now?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Yeah, I did find a place about 15 from here its not big but its nice."

She didn't miss the sly look that flashed across his face, "Go home and get some rest."

"I am going to hit the shower and head home," he said and walked away.

Callen walked over to her desk, "How much you here Mr Callen?"

He folded his arms across his chest, "Enough to know Granger yet again has left him out there on his own almost getting him killed."

"Maybe it's best you make sure he gets home safe and some sleep."

He got out of the shower and noticed that his go bag was sitting on the bench along with a clean t-shirt and his leather jacket. He found one of his favorite black pair of jeans in the bag and slipped on pair of boots he had in his locker. He turned to leave when noticed his friend standing there, "G, damn it."

Callen had been leaning against the door frame waiting, "Thought could use some clean clothes. Look like crap Mike."

He glared at his friend before stopped at the other man desk to slip on his jacket, "Thanks for that but what you want?"

"I have been staying here on and off for sometime now."

"If you want to come over and crash at my place it's not to fancy but can handle the two of us."

The other agent wasn't sure he wanted to bunk with his friend but for one night at least would be good to sleep in a normal bed and he was sure he could see some anxiety in his friends eyes so he didn't want to leave him alone, "If you got some beer and food am for it."

They headed out and locked up but slipping into his dodge charger was a nice feeling after having to deal with a piece of crap for the last OP. He switched on the radio that was already set to his 70s station and didn't take them long to pull into a garage of a small 2 story brick home, "Nice place."

"Looks a lot better inside." Mike let them inside and turned off the alarm and fished out a set of keys form a drawer, "In case want to crash here and not around. Your room is the second door on the right and bathroom is across from that. Feel free to throw some clothes in."

Callen wandering around the house and after he noticed a few pictures that usually found a place ones of different times for the other man before his unit was killed leaving him the lone survivor or ones with his adopted family along with a few of his younger brother who also had joined the Marines, "That picture was the first day that found that home. Nicky was at school when arrived there and Stella told me that they had recently adopted another child that had been in their care. When he got home was shocked that we found each other. We had been separated about two years before but he was lucky to found them on the second home."

He handed his friend a beer, "Sounds like you both had good luck."

"I had wound up in about seven different homes before found the Carson's. The system had been threatening to throw me in a home at the time if got thrown out of one more home. When I saw Nicky that first night Stella and Patrick told me that they would do everything to make sure stayed together. Seemed that they had been the ones to ask for me to be placed there after Nicky had gotten diagnosed with Leukemia he wanted me there for him."

They had made some popcorn and turned on Fast & Furious but that was over decided to call it a night since both had to be in the office in the morning. Callen changed out of his clothes and didn't take either of them long to fall asleep for first time in weeks.

/*/*/*/

Sam was already at his desk working on his pile of built up paperwork when the two senior agents walked into the bullpen and no one but Sam who had nodded at the man noticed he was there. Callen sat at his desk, "Granger get here yet?"

Deeks shook his head at him, "Not yet but Hetty looks like she wants to kill someone."

"What did you do this time?" Renko asked more of a joke.

Kensi and Deeks looked up at the agent, "Mike," she said before throwing her arms around his neck. "Uh um."

Sam and Callen share a look, "What she wants to ask is what happened to you?" Deeks asked.

They all watched as Granger headed towards Hetty office where she seemed to be discussing something that none of them could hear. Eric and Nell came down and both gave the man a hug as all of them watched their boss rip the assistant director a new one, "Wonder what that's about now?"

Renko rubbed the back of his head where he was sure had a huge knot, "Have no idea sure he deserves it," he said walking off mumbling something.

Everyone turns to Callen, "Want to explain G?" Sam asked his partner.

"From what I heard earlier it seems that once again Granger left Mike alone somewhere and almost got him killed."


	2. team bonding

**Summary:**_ Deeks has been away for a secret OP for weeks and what happens when he comes back?_**  
**

* * *

Deeks walks into the Mission after being gone for more than a month and Monty was sitting next to his desk when the dog spotted his master he ran over and started to run around the man legs until he sat at his desk before reaching down to scratch behind his ears, "Hey boy where's everyone?"

Kensi walked over with a little boy that was the spitting image of the blonde man and she handed him a cup of coffee, "Marty, when did you get here?"

The two-year-old reached for his father who pulled his into his lap, "Caught a ride back here a few minute ago. I miss anything?"

Sam and Callen walked over, "Just G getting his ass handed to him by his old lady. She kicked his ass in the firing range."

Callen rolled his eyes at his partner, "Am telling her that you called her that. Why do you look like went five rounds with Mike Tyson?"

"Just a bad end to a long case but will finish paperwork and go to sleep for a week."

Nell walked down with a lot of files and passed them around, "Hetty is gone for the next few days and were catching up on some paperwork."

Bryan laid his head on his father's good shoulder, "Miss you daddy."

He kissed the top of his head smiling over the top of his head at Kensi, "So fern how about grab the kids after this and go get dinner?"

She rolled her eyes at use of his first nickname, "Girls are with my mom for the weekend so just us. Want to do something guys?"

"Mitch took the kids to see her folks in Portland so on my own," Sam said. "So what to do? G?

"Girls are with some friends for a sleepover and with the baby can come to our place, Nell?"

_this will be a long night_, she sighed, "Sure, why not but on your own for the food. Finish paperwork and then think about leaving."

/*/*/*/

Nell was the last one to arrive at her house and smiled as Brian greeted her at the door so she carried him further into the house to find rest of the team including Eric in the backyard but gave Deeks his son and took her 4-month-old son from Kensi, "What are you making?"

Callen leaned over kissing his wife, "Sam brought some steaks and rest of them brought other things to eat."

Monty decided to lay next to his master who had taken a break from catching up on some of his backlog of paperwork for the night after all he missed spending sometime with his family and team mates especially after his long case. He looked up to see rain coming, "Need to take this inside before the downpour gets here."

They all made it inside mere seconds before starts pouring outside, "How you do that Deeks?" Eric asked.

"Growing up here you learn a few things but how about we put good use to that new Xbox 360 that you were talking about?"

Nell hooked it up while Sam and Callen went to work on making dinner, "All we have is Call of Duty: Black Ops 2."

They each grabbed a controller and no surprise it seemed that Deeks and Nell were the ones that were going around killing the most zombies. Eric watched what he wanted to say since there was a little kid in the room. Sam soon joined them and he even had trouble keeping up with the others and seemed to be get killed by the players and zombies. By the end of the third round Deeks was ahead of how many he was killing followed by Nell and Sam. Than Callen came in and grabbed another controller and joined the game but he to wasn't all to good but pulled away to check on the food and the kids. Kensi said something under her breath before snatching one of the guns that had been laying around and went on a rampage and soon won that round. Nell sighed before he logged off th game than went to finish making dinner and decided to feed the kids while they played and then went around to find enough pillows and blankets for everyone could sleep there for the night.

Callen smiled as she leaned against his side and whispered, "House guests for the night?" she nodded. "How about we eat and find something else to do?"

After they ate Kensi snatched up her son and Deeks sat in one armchair and she sat in his lap before reclining the chair. Eric pulled up one of the beanbag chairs that he had found in the basement. Sam sat down in the other armchair. Callen popped in the disk that had The Transporter 1-3 before he leaned against the arm of the couch so Nell laid down with their baby on her chest, "Not sure when the last time actually had all of us here watching movies like this."

Deeks wrapped the blanket around both of them and sighed, "Seems that you're right about that maybe been before either of these two were born."

"Need to do this far more often," Eric said. "Or at least more team bonding time for sure."


	3. knives and wrestling

**_Callen and Renko decided to blow off some steam and decide to take it out on each other but what could happen?_  
**

* * *

Renko came back from a two-week long OP and disappointed that he was the only agent there so he folded his arms over his muttering to himself in German before walking off to the gym where he proceeding to pound the punching bag. Nate had come back at request of Hetty to perform the psychology exams on her team fearing the toll of stress they had been under. But the small woman was away for some family emergency leaving him to fend for himself. He found the senior agent as leaned against the door frame watching, "If kill it Hetty will make you buy a new one."

He continued his punching, "Not that don't mind our chats but at seven in the morning Nate?"

"Seems that your OP had quite a few people up at this hour."

"Far to early to get into my head don't you think?"

His caused the man to laugh, "Not sure why you all find it so bad to chat with me."

Callen strolled in, "Because you try to analyse everything that we try to forget."

Renko rolled his eyes at his friend, "I miss so much when away."

Renko shared a look with Callen both burst out laughing, "Up for some sparring?"

/*/*/*/

A half hour later, Sam walked into the bullpen to see that his partner wasn't there but two duffel bags were, "Eric you seen G?"

The other man shook his head, "Just got in so no."

Nell was writing something on a paper, "Morning, you seen where G is? Suppose to help with this paperwork."

She didn't look up, "Letting someone take frustration out on him in the gym."

He found Nate standing in the doorway watching as Callen and Renko went at each other on the mat with the shock knifes. Callen lunged at his friend hitting him in the thigh but didn't have time to miss the one directed to his side. Both men jumped back and started circling the mat and went after each other at the same time but some how Callen had knocked both knives away turning into a wrestling match. Sam grinned as watched both men rolling around on the mat taking turns on who was on top or in a headlock. Callen grinned as he kicked out of a headlock and was about to pin his friend once again to the mat when someone cleared their throat, "Guess that's it for now." Sam smirked as the two senior agents were shoving each other while on the way to the showers and waited for them in the bullpen, "Need to separate you two?"

Both men share a look before burst out laughing, "Shut up Sam."

Sam looked at Nate, "Haven't seen G that relaxed in weeks."

"Sparring with someone like that tends to do that to a person once in a while so guess needed it."

He pat the other man shoulder, "Good luck in their heads Nate," he said walking away. "Definitely going to need it."

_ am sure going to if to survive a session with any of them, _Nate shook his head as thought.


	4. avalanche and chase

**_Nate offers to watch two toddlers for short time and of course he loses track of them and causes trouble_  
**

* * *

Kensi walked into OSP noting that there was a little boy sitting in the middle of the bullpen with one of the security guards watching him. She nodded at the man who returned the gesture before leaving the two of them alone and the 14-month-old made his way over to her where she set him in her lap. He looked just like what Callen would at that age blonde hair and blue eyes. Deeks walked in with their 14-month-old wiggling around in his arms, "I miss bring kid to work day?" Nate said as joined them.

Kensi glared at the man, "Normal daycare was closed for the day some gas leak so brought them in."

Sam smirked at pat both boys on the head, "Heard there was a gas leak but where's G?"

Eric whistled from the balcony making the kids cry, "Go I will watch them," Nate told them figuring wouldn't be that hard to watch the barely one year olds. Both boys looked at each other before taking off running laughing as the man tried to catch them. A few of the guards watched as he kept getting close both nothing. Dane one of the guards caught them before got to far but since no one was around he let them go running off. Nate had lost track of where the two went _too much like parents_ he thought as spotted what looked like one hiding behind some stack of papers in the filing room and when he rounded the corner a cup came flying at his head and two stacks of paper fell around them. Other people heard the crash and ran to the room that you could hear two kids laughing and when Kensi pushed her way past the avalanche of fallen papers she found the psychologist flat on his stomach while the two little boys were tossing papers into the air as sat on his back. She took pictures before handing the two trouble makers to Deeks standing next to her and helped Nate out to the bullpen where handed him some Tylenol and water.

Kensi waited until he drank the water, "What happened?"

He told her what happened while rest of the team had listened, "Defeated by couple of toddlers?" Deeks asked. "Really bad man."

"Not sure how those papers started to fall or how they didn't get buried."

Sam grinned as walked over, "Because their too much like their parents cunning and very sneaky."

"Would have to say that for sure," Nate said as everyone was laughing. "Just like others that we all know."


	5. choco and bouncy time

**_Deeks gives someone too much chocolate and then they go to run off some energy while having some fun_  
**

* * *

Kensi wandered into the bullpen to see a little boy sitting next to her husband as she placed a box of donuts on his desk. Deeks smiled up at him and opened the bag taking out the box of donut holes that were in there and took out another one for him. Sam and Callen had been away for a week and walked into the bullpen bickering about something and saw the little boy sitting there but Callen lifted his son before sitting at his desk, "Uncle Deeks give you chocolate donut holes?"

The little boy nodded, "What Nell said could give him some."

Kensi chuckled, "Not sure she meant all of them."

"Hey, you're the one that got chocolate ones for him."

He raised an eyebrow, "No that ones says Deeks and his are the ones with sprinkles."

She rolled her eyes and changed the boxes, "Good don't like those anyways."

Eric walked downstairs passing around paperwork, "Hetty wants these down before she gets back tomorrow."

/*/*/*/

Around lunchtime the little boy was running around the bullpen bouncing from all of the sugar in the donuts that had. Nell came back from meeting in OPs to see him run right into a wall falling on his butt before starting to cry, "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

She lifted him up rubbing circles in his back, "Come on how about some lunch?"

Kensi looked over as she walked in, "Still coming down from that sugar?"

"Should kill Deeks for this but think will take him somewhere to run it all off."

"Think can do the same thing to Deeks?" both started laughing. "But there's that new Jump Around that we all can go to."

Sam came over, "What can we all do together?"

"That new Jump Around place that has tons on bouncing area."

Deeks and Callen joined them, "Sounds like a good idea can get little man from sitter," Deeks said.

Kensi pulled up to the place at same time as everyone else and both boys were excited by the building and when they got inside Nell and Kensi had hard time holding onto them and that didn't mean how much Deeks seemed to be bouncing. Callen sighed, "I know the boys will like this but did we need to bring him?"

Deeks stuck his tongue out at the team leader, "Come on this place has a huge bouncy castle they will love."

"Who the kids or him?"

Nell set both boys on the big bounce area and were glad that no one else was around and they followed him off bouncing away from rest of the team. Kensi and Nell push Callen face first into the area before joining the boys leaving Callen to chase after them. Deeks turned to see them following so he whispered something to the kids before ducking behind a wall that was there and when the woman stopped they jumped out scaring them and bounced away. They went down the different slides and tried to see who could bounce the highest or the fastest. Brian(D)grinned at his best friend Chase(C) as they climbed the ladder but his friend won barely. Next they raced Nell and Kensi down the slide and she lost somehow. Deeks and Eric got into a bouncing contest and seemed that of course Deeks was the one going the highest.

After an hour there Callen and Sam wandered off to order pizza and soda for lunch and when they got back, "Come get food."

"NO," both boys shouted at the same time. "Bounce time."

Nell and Kensi snatched them before could get away and pulled the guys with them,"Eat than can go back."

"NO MOMMY!"

After they had eaten seemed that they went right back to what had left but only lasted another twenty minutes before ready to fall asleep so again had to drag Eric and Deeks out of there and when they got back to the mission put them down for a nap.

"That was cool," Deeks said and Kensi punched him. "What?"

"Wake them and will kill you painfully and slowly."

He walked away saying something under his breath leaving Kensi grabbing a coffee and rest of the team to get back to work.


	6. helping pull Deeks back

**_Deeks has a moment with Nate and than for once the two hardheaded people have a long awaited moment that has been coming; thought that would throw in a moment that seems maybe Sam and Deeks might need to have_  
**

* * *

Deeks sighed as his partner turned on the movie and listened her tell him about the movie and for the first time since being rescued he fell asleep. Kensi looked over to see he was asleep so she curled up next to him and soon to was asleep. She knew things were different between the two of them but hoped with help he would pull through but no matter what she knew that they all would be there for both Sam and Deeks

/*/*/*/

Hetty looked up from her computer when she could hear a familiar banter that had been missing around there, "Come on Kens not my fault."

Kensi punched him in the shoulder, "You're the one that over slept."

Callen and Sam looked up smirking at the two partner's, "What's going on now?"

Deeks rolled his eyes, "Because she thinks my fault for making her late but she's the one that took half hour in the shower."

Hetty walked over, "Mr Deeks nice to see that you have finally joined us."

He followed her to office and handed her a file, "Like told you needed to think things through."

She read the whole file and pulled out a weapon and badge, "You have been missed around here but Mr Getz needs to clear you."

Nate looked up when knock at his office door, "Come in."

Deeks slid into the office, "Hetty sent me to see you."

"You look like have actually got some sleep last night."

He ran hand through his hair, "Kens came over and we had usual movie night and did."

"Have you come to a conclusion about what want to do?"

"I know that need to keep speaking to someone when things get to bad in my head but that's what you and my team are for."

He passed him a paper, "Welcome back but you if want to talk know where to find me."

"You mean actually sticking around here for some time?"

They both laugh and head to the bullpen where Nell pulls him into a hug, "Good to see you back here."

He excepted a handshake from Callen and Eric but when he looked to see Sam they locked eyes and didn't say a thing but when Sam walked off outside he followed, "Deeks, I know what we went through is hardest thing ever had to go through."

He looked away from other man, "Unlike rest of you I wasn't trained to handle that kind of thing but listening to you doubt me...you know..."

"I know shouldn't have said most of that or doubted you had my back no matter what."

"We have never had much time as partner's but as a team were there for each other through thick-n-thin."

He clapped him on the shoulder, "Deeks you maybe a pain-in-the-ass but basically been like the annoying brother that grows on me."

Callen looks to where Kensi was next to him, "Should we go look for them?"

Nell was sitting behind them, "Am sure they wont kill one another."

Deeks walked over and looked around, "I know been ignoring everyone but...decided to make the jump to an agent."

"About time," most of them said.

Kensi pulled him into a hug, "Finally knocked some sense into you."

/*/*/*/

That night after going out to celebrate Kensi pulled up to his place and they made it to the couch and she landed next to him, "You didn't have-"

He stopped her with passionate kiss, "I had been thinking about it before this happened."

"When did you even get the papers?"

He looked away, "Before Hetty quit and we followed her to Romania."

She turned on Fast & Furious before draping blanket over them, "Took you long enough but am glad."

He pulled her so laid her upper body against his chest, "Needed sometime to think what happened over but sorry for shutting you out."

"Marty, I understand what you were going through which is why we let you be."

He kissed top of her head before watching her fall asleep and soon followed.


	7. how Nallen came to be

**_this chapter has Nell and Callen realizing their feelings for one another are still there after the case was over_  
**

* * *

Callen had been working deep undercover that no one knew about and currently was working as a bodyguard/drug dealer for a cartel. He was currently sitting at the bar where the man he was working to take down was the owner Dakota Brix having a drink. Two other men that were there walked over to them, "Boss, seems that we have found you that woman who thought has been hanging around this place that mentioned should grab."

Callen looked over to see a familiar petite woman standing between the two men that towered over her. He felt a shiver go down his back after all he had heard the horrifying stories that these men loved to tell when they were drunk and wanted nothing but to save her from even coming close to that. Nell had been out with her old college room-mate when they snatched her from the dance floor and looked around to see the team leader there and felt 110% safer knowing that he would make sure that at least no harm would come to her but didn't want him to risk either of their covers or lives over doing just that.

He stepped up next to her side feeling her relax a little, "Boss what you want to do with her?"

"Jenson, you will make sure that she stays around and behaves," he said in a menacing tone. "I am sure that you two will be friends."

Tank was a 6'2 and 300lb former Navy Seal who moved his eyebrows up and down, "Hm, and will be waiting to hear some stories about your fun."

Rick was 6'1 and 250lb former Army Ranger, "Tank leave them alone so can keep her in line."

Brix looked around and at the woman and to his bodyguard, "Jenson, why don't you go dance with the woman and then find a room."

Nell let him lead her to the dance floor where let him seem to force her head against his chest but for some reason made her feel the safest in the last hour. He could feel she body shaking slightly but told himself he would make sure she would be okay. She took some deep breaths taking a few minutes to calm down enough but wrapped her arms around his waist being reassured that his weapon was in normal place at back of waistband of his jeans. She took the time to look over his body and didn't miss that the 4 months away he seemed to workout enough that his abs were more noticable. He looked to see the others watching them and leaned down kissing her and for some reason his body was reacting but told himself it was his cover and not some hidden feeling that had been fighting since they first met over a year ago.

Nell once again yawned into his chest where had hidden her head for the last two hours but looked up so his eyes met her hazel ones. Callen could tell she was growing tired so decided that would take her back to his cover place and see from there. He nodded to where the others were sitting and they grinned at him as gripped her arm pulling her outside pushing her inside the gray mustang with tinted windows but once he was clear of the place relaxed but looked around making sure he wasn't followed before grabbing some pizza turning on the radio low watching her seem to relax the most had been in the whole night.

Nell woke up when he carried her inside and feigned being afraid but once he set her on the couch and grabbed glass of water, "Thanks G."

He sat next to her, "Why were you there tonight? Hetty-"

She shook her head wincing, "I was there with an old friend from college when they snatched me."

He ran hand down his face, "I am sorry that you were dragged into this but you have to be careful around these men."

She laid her head on his shoulder yawning again, "I have read the files but don't forget that can protect myself."

/*/*/*/

Over the next month Nell played the hurt and scared woman at first but soon seemed to warm up to her captors and especially Callen who made sure if possible she was with him as much as possible making it seem like getting her into the business but in reality he didn't miss how the other men were drooling over her wanted the chance to have her.

The team had been worried when she started to miss work and her phone was found at a bar that no one said had seen her. Her car was at home but never seemed to move but they had put out the word secretly that were looking of her but nothing so far.

/*/*/*/

A month had passed and seemed that the two of them had become closer knowing was a good thing. She started to get a feel for what felt like to be in the field on a case constantly but when she was around the different terrible men there scared her a little but when he was there or nearby made her feel a little safer. Nell woke up around one in the morning to see that her head was resting on his chest where his arm was wrapped around her waist.

He had a feeling that the whole thing was going to end soon after getting something to eat he headed to the warehouse and started working on a new project that was building a bomb that had four sticks of C4 attached. He made sure that to anyone not really looking it was deadly but was more flash. He noticed out the side of his eye as Jac was messing around with something else and he noticed that Nell walked in and didn't miss Tank stressing her ass and she turned around punching his shoulder as a warning. She had become part of the group after about a week and that made things a little easier. She walked over eying what he was working on and he didn't miss the shiver that went through her but he shook his head ever so slightly as a way to tell her not that bad. He had planned it out with FBI to take them down that night and end everything.

Brix an Rick walked over, "Jenson, Karla, by tomorrow everyone in the city will wake up to the destruction and we will be all over the place."

Nell gave him a smile, "That sounds great."

He nodded, "Good we will meet back here at midnight and everything will go down at one am."

/*/*/*/

Around ten minutes to midnight Callen arrived with Nell both looking around spotting nothing out of the ordinary but knew otherwise. Inside, Rick, Tank and Brix were standing around the table assembling the last of the bombs when all of a sudden there was a loud noise when at least three SUV's and a SWAT van sped inside and there was rapid fire of gunshots and Callen grabbed from the M9 next to him and looked around to see Nell was being held hostage but Brix.

Brix was standing in front of three FBI swat team members that had AK47 pointed at them shouting at each other. He didn't miss that seemed the FBI agents not to care if the hostage came out of the whole thing alive but he spotted a familiar figure in the group recalling that Renko had been working with them on a task force. Renko scanned the room realizing that the hsotage was a familiar face and also his friend was there. The two shared a look and walked off on separate sides but insink with one another until Callen punched the man in the back causing him to release his grip on her but she fell into the other senior agents arms but Callen wasn't fast enough to stop the man from getting one shot off hitting Nell in the chest. Renko laid her on the ground covering her when the agents fired hitting Brix in the chest with more than a dozen bullets.

/*/*/*/

Hours later Callen and Renko were pacing around the small hospital when someone cleared throat and when they spun around Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Hetty were tehre. The vigil started once again only stopping to get some coffee but took another four hours until a doctor in scrubs came out, "Mrs Parker family?" he walked over to the group mtioning for tem to stay seated. "The bullet luckily didn't hit anything important but broke a rib. She's already in a room."

Nell was coming around when Callen was the last one to see her, "G?"

He kissed her forehead, "How you feeling?"

She winced as moved, "Like been shot."

"Doctor said you were lucky but should be out in a few days."

She pat edge of the bed so he laid next to her and immediately laid her head on his shoulder both missing the contact. The senior agent wasn't sure what was going to happen once they returned to Los Angeles in a few days but knew they needed to talk and see if those feelings were still tehre.

She had been watching him zone out, "You okay?"

He nodded, "You scared Mike and me to death when got shot."

"I didn't even see him there."

"Hiding in the back until the FBI guys decided better to shoot both of you."

She yawned, "You know...always had a crush on you since first met and thought was over it."

He blamed her loose tongue on the painkillers, "How about you get some sleep and then will talk once home."

/*/*/*/

A few days later Callen drove up to his place after talking over with Hetty would be easier for her to have someone around for few days and his house was bigger. He helped her inside before heading to grab the bags smirking as heard the shower running he went to work on starting lunch. By the time Nell was out she could smell something delicious and found him stirring a sauce and leaned against the doorway, "Didn't know you had furniture here."

He rolled his eyes not turning around, "After Sam hassling me about not having any got some over time."

She shook her head, "Hm, smells good what making?"

"Pasta and meat sauce, hungry?" she nodded and he made them both a plate and after they ate she pulled his arm so sitting on the couch where she grabbed the remote and flipped the channels until she found The Transporter and he stretched out while she curled into his side.

She yawned and looked up at him, "G, I think we should work on seeing if these feelings are here after this case is over."

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to Nell...but if you want to try am all for it."

She sat up so he could lay down all of the way on the couch and she drapped a throw over both of them. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other one was under her head. He leaned over kissing top of her head as watched the movie. Both of them were willing to try find out if the feelings were real which he neer thought would act on the feelings he had been fighting since the first time she even stepped into the mission.


	8. night out and reflection of feelings

**_this chapter has Nell and Callen realizing their feelings for one another are still there after the case was over_  
**

* * *

Nell woke up to her alarm going off and smiled at the sleeping form that was next to her. They had been basically inseparable since getting back unless he was at work and decided to give their thing a chance but take things slow. She went to grab a shower than after grabbing some coffee and a granola bar. The ride to the mission was slow and once there she noticed that a few support staff members were there where she dropped her stuff in her locker.

It was another two hours before Kensi and Deeks walked in followed by Sam and Callen, "Morning Nell," Kensi said as she walked in the bullpen. "Good to be back?"

She shrugged, "It beats sitting around the house watching soap operas all day."

Sam looked up as Eric walked in, "How about drinks tonight if no case. Seeing as G and Nell made it back in one piece."

"Sure sounds good to me," she glanced at the other man.

"Why not especially if your buying big guy."

/*/*/*/

For once it was a slow day of catching up on paperwork especially for Callen that never seemed to end. By the time six rolled around he had barely made a dent in what was that pile but Sam pat him on the shoulder telling him where to meet in two hours. He stood up to stretch and noticed that Nell was asleep curled up on the couch behind him and he moved his chair next to her and watched as she shot up when he touched her arm, "Nell, its just me."

It took a moment for her to focus, "G, sorry...just oyu know."

He frowned, "Didn't mean to scare you but supposed to be meeting rest of the team for drinks in a bit, up for it?"

She sat up and took cold coffee off his desk and offered Tylenol, "Headache is dull but yeah."

Sam was sitting at table in the back of bar he had picked and watched as the two walked in and didn't miss how his partner seemed to be watching her. Nell was the first one to spot him and tapped his shoulder whispering something in the TL ear before they found him, "Forget about me G?"

Callen rolled his eyes, "Couldn't even if I tried Sam."

Kensi and Deeks came back with usual drinks, "Where's Eric?" Nell asked noticing her partner wasn't there.

Eric walked over, "Miss me already rock star?"

She smiled at her partner, "Always do you know that."

Sam could tell something was different about his partner when he walked in with her, "So anything happen while you were gone?"

"Nope," Nell said a little to quick. "Kensi how about show them how to really dance out there?"

Sam watched his partner while the two woman danced on the floor surrounded by others but the dark look when a man came up behind her. Eric was watching his partner out there on the dance floor and he knew she could dance but nothing like that. If looks could kill the guy with his hands all over her would be dead a few times over but the man whispered something in her ear and started pulling her deeper into the crowd.

Nell noticed right away when the guy stepped up behind her and knew wasn't one of the guys from the team since he was moving his hands over her. She glanced towards the table hoping that Sam or maybe Callen would help but he pulled her deeper into the group of dancers. He had whispered something in her ear a moment ago but she didn't make it out. He had a tight grip on her forearm but struggled to make him let go remembering her training she got to the back door before elbowing him in the chest and he regained his balance enough to lung for her once more but she had backed up into another body that wrapped an arm around her.

Callen had spotted the man didn't have to look behind him to know his partner was following as they caught sight of them at the door or when she elbowed the guy but she had backed up into Sam and Callen pulled the guy out the door he had been heading for, "Nell you good?"

She sighed when leaned against the Challenger and he grabbed her a water, "Yeah and thanks guys."

Callen had spotted a few patrol officers and pushed the man towards them and they ran him name and was wanted on drug charges. They took him off their hands and offered their congrats for stopping the man and if needed anything would contact them in the morning.

Kensi, Deeks and Eric walked over, "Everything good?" Deesk asked.

Nell looked around glad that she had such observant and loyal friends, "Yeah, thanks to them."

Callen sighed, "Come on will give you a ride."

The ride to her place was in silence and once there she headed for the shower and when she came out in tank top and shorts not surprised he was sitting on the couch. She grabbed the throw off the back and leaned against his side, "Thanks G...for tonight."

He kissed top of her head, "You had him but that's what Sam and me are for."

"I know and love you both for it."

She sat up and let him lay down on his side and laid in front of him smiling when he wrapped arm around her waist watching something on TV she drifted off to sleep but of course he laid there listening to her sleep soon fell asleep glad he could be there once again for her.

/*/*/*/

In the morning she woke up well before her alarm realizing he had stayed the night and wanted whatever their thing was to happen. She knew he was always on alert when even thought of dating someone but with each they didn't have to lie and what happened undercover with her at least was still there. Callen laid there waking when she did and still had the same feelings towards the petite woman that he had to save both their asses undercover the last month and hoped she felt the same.

She moved to make some coffee, "Morning G."

He took the coffee she made him just right, "Hmm, thanks Nell. How you feeling?"

She moved to the couch, "Tired and arm is sore but fine. Don't think didn't see the way watching me last night."

He grinned, "What you saying Ms Jones?"

"That think should see where could lead."

He kissed her passionately, "If that's what you want not going to stop you."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Sam looked up when Nell came down from OPs to pass around some files, "How you feeling after last night?"

"Headache and a little sore but thanks guys," she siad making sure to look at both senior agents. "Sure stopped something big."

Hetty choose that moment to walk in, "The man you had LAPD book last night was connected to 14 unsolved rapes across Los Angeles county."

"That's good that could stop him," Deeks said.

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Good that Sam and Callen got to her before he could."

"That's what we do," Callen said not looking at anyone. "Come to a damsel-in-distress rescue."

Kensi and Nell started laughing, "Thanks for that."

He held up his hands back peddling, "Not that either of you are close to that."

Nell pat his shoulder as walked away, "Nice save there agent Slick."


	9. bonding and messing around

**_this chapter has Nell and Callen have to keep hands off each other for one night while he hosts a night with rest of the team and the team of course can't help try to figure out why it seems he wont share his favorite treat with anyone but a certain little woman_  
**

* * *

Over the last couple of weeks it was really slow except catching up on the endless amount of paperwork there wasn't much to do. Nell wandered down the stairs and Sam noticed that she had snatched a Tootsie pop that had been in holder on his partner desk. The said suckers seemed to always be there only she would dare mess with them seeing as his partner rolled his eyes when he had caught her doing it a few days ago. Kensi laughed to the team leader who smacked her hand when she tried the same thing. Hetty was away for a conference so left the kids be which she was sure would result in some damage control at some point.

Nell sat down at Kensi desk where she was typing away at her tablet, "Something on your mind Sam?"

"Wondering why you keep snatching his suckers," he told her.

She smirked, "Because know it annoys him."

Kensi handed her a latté, "Only you get away with doing that for some reason."

Callen walked in, "Hey, not sharing with rest of us?"

"You don't share so why should I?"

"Hetty is away for few days for a conference," she said twirling around the sucker.

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Callen was sitting at his desk while the others were out getting lunch and spotted Nell walking over dropping bag of food on his desk. She sat in Kensi chair and ignored him while went back to doing something on her tablet. He looked at her before grabbing a hamburger, "Hm, thanks."

She didn't look up but pushed his chair back a little with her foot, "Have no idea what you mean agent Callen."

He rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, how does dinner and movie-"

Sam walked back in with Kensi and Deeks, "Team bonding at your place this time G."

Both looked up at the newcomers, "When did that happen?"

"Since you finished getting furniture in that place made it possible."

Deeks smirked, "Wow, when did this happen?"

"Thought oyu were a nomad?" Eric asked.

Callen glared at the tech, "You want to come or not?"

Eric held up his hands in surrender, "Am shutting up now."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Callen walked from his backyard where the grill was going when there was a knock at the front door and let Sam, Kensi and Deeks in. They dropped the food and beer on the counter and he shook his head as let them wander around they all had been there once before. He let Eric in and few minutes smiled when he opened the door and Nell was there and looked around before pecking her on the lips briefly, "Calm down tiger."

"This is going to be a long night," he whispered. "Not being able to touch while all here."

Sam smirked as she walked in, "Finally were all here."

Eric moved away from where hooked up PS3, "There you go all setup for you."

Deeks whistled, "Wow, nice game system you finally got there."

They settled down to play basketball game together while Callen went to check on the grill and once the meat was done they took a break to eat then went back to their game. Snickering when someone who make or miss a good or horrible shot. The three partner teams paired up in a tournment and surprised that Nell/Eric had won. Next game they choose was football game that Nell and Eric sat out of watching as Sam/Callen was whooping Deeks/Kensi badly.

"Wow, that was a bad game," Nell said jokingly.

Deeks glared at her, "Can't help if those two are great at sports games even on game systems."

Sam and Callen high-five, "Make it sound like a bad thing," Sam said.

"That your gloating is never helping anyone," Nell said smirking at Kensi.

/*/*/*/

They continued this for more than three hours when most of them were to intoxicated to drive, "I will take Eric home since on the way," Sam said since he was sober.

Deeks grabbed his car keys, "Kens, come on will get going."

Kensi turned to Nell, "Your place is out of my way a little but can drop you off."

Nell yawned as she had a few to many, "Am good to stay the night if alright?"

Callen looked around, "I got extra room so if want to can."

Sam pat him on the shoulder, "You two kids don't kill one another tonight."

Callen had seen them out and checked the windows and alarm before grabbing two bottles of water and Tylenol knowing she would need them in the morning and smiled as saw she had put on a movie he had found to watch **Child's Play**, "Trying to tell me something?" he asked as laid down on the couch and she did the same smiling when he pulled a throw over both of them as started the movie and he put arm around her waist and she was out fast.

/*/*/*/

In the morning Sam watched as his partner walked in and dropped down into his chair, "I saw Nell and all she had was nasty headache so good."

Callen shook his head, "Thought would have had my way with her?"

Kensi laughed, "If it was maybe...Deeks than maybe."

Deeks turned to glare at them, "Make me sound like an animal."

Kensi tossed a pen at his head hitting middle of forehead, "Not that mean it like that but you wouldn't do something like that."

"Even undercover wouldn't," Nell said walking over. "But was a gentleman so play nice."

Sam shook his head, "Thought would have excitement this morning."


	10. candy and movies and cocoa

**_in this the adults take kids out for Halloween and what could happen when visit the last house of the night  
_**

* * *

Callen arrived home glad for once that they hadn't gotten a case so would get the chance to take the kids out for candy. There was a knock at the door to see Kensi holding her son dressed as BumbleBee while Kyra ran in as a Spider Fairy, "Hi uncle G."

Sam knocked before entering, "Sorry little man had to go pee twice."

Zack ran in as Max Steele, "What you think?"

Nell walked in, "Nice costumes."

Zoey ran in as Cinderella, "I am a princess, right daddy?"

Sam sighed, "Yes you are."

"Isn't Spiderman red and not black?" Deeks asked.

Kensi punched his shoulder, "Shut up Deeks."

Zoey was getting impatient, "Let's go or all good candy will be gone."

"Wonder where gets that from?" G asked his partner.

Sam glared back, "Has to be from Mitch especially when she's mad."

They headed out hitting quite a few different blocks but by the third on Callen carried his son and soon Deeks was so because they kept falling behind. They were glad had brought two wagons when needed to put candy into a pillowcase after the pails got to full.

The adults had planned on arriving at one of Hetty homes that were across the city to surprise her. Hetty was having tea when her doorbell was rung but when looked at the monitor saw nothing so she opened the door smiling when saw bunch of little kids standing there alone. She knew they had to be with her team since no one else had code to the gate, "Come on in before catch something."

"Hi Hetty," they all said as passed by her.

The adults followed the kids inside and set glared at them, "Thought would be home by now?"

"Kyra has fern's sweet tooth so what she has wont last long," Deeks said.

"DADDY!" the seven-year-old shouted.

Hetty left the room and came back in with tray of hot cocoa, "Let them be but always nice to have them here."

Deeks sat in one of the armchairs, "Didn't know you lived here."

"One of the many homes that have around the area," she popped in **Spooky Buddies** for them to watch and soon the kids were out for the night and she assigned each group to a room and the older kids to different rooms. No one objected because all knew was useless and no one had energy to walk all the way home and almost midnight.


	11. lollipop and teasing

**this is what happens when Callen decides to share a treat with his secret girlfriend she finds different ways to tease him just enough for him to want to continue sharing the treat with her while at work but what could finally break him of that habit? and poor Eric having love issues  
**

* * *

It had been a long week for all of them and Nell was on her own at the moment while Eric was off somewhere that morning. Callen watched as Nell came walking down from OPs and didn't say a thing as she sat down in Kensi chair. He could see something was bothering her and maybe had to do with Eric ditching her this morning. He leaned over trying to read what was on her tablet and she shivered when could feel his breath on her neck and the neck thing she does is moan he he starts massaging her sore shoulders, "Something that can help you with?"

She doesn't look away from her tablet, "Came down to get some more files signed but no one is here."

He continued his kneading but not looking away from her tablet, "Kensi is off to get some lunch. Haven't seen Deeks or Eric this morning."

She rolled her eyes, "I heard Kensi going on about him surfing and think Eric went with."

He finished but before she could say anything snatched the device, "When was the last time you stopped?"

"I had something this morning," she lied.

She leveled him with a glare and he reached into his bag on the floor and handed her a lollipop which she thought a moment before snatching. He could tell something was once again bothering her and wished wasn't at work so could fix things. They could hear rest of the team approaching but didn't stop their staring contest until Sam clapped him on the shoulder and they continued to strategizing about their latest case that was about over.

"Didn't anyone every tell you not to feed the animals after dark?" Deeks asked breaking the silent contest.

"I will work on that and get back to you," Nell was twirling the lollipop around in her mouth and leaned over the team leader whispering something in his ear before heading back to OPs after using the distraction as chance to grab her tablet from the man. Callen watched as the duo headed up the stairs saying something to each other. He watched the two walk up stairs and didn't miss the looks that Eric had been sending her lately but he had a crush on her since the first day and everyone thought they were together anyways.

Sam watched his partner, "Come on G lets finish this."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later after their latest case was over and seemed that Nell had somehow found another lollipop. Sam raised an eyebrow to the woman who knew about the No Food In OPs  rule but seemed that Hetty was making an exception for the moment but Kensi didn't miss how the man was watching her. Eric had been trying to get her to go out with to some new club but she didn't want to pay along to his mind that they were actually again Nell was sitting in the bullpen working on something and Sam noted the lollipop that she had that looked like one his partner had on stake outs. Callen walked in glaring at the petite woman sitting in his chair so lifted her up into Kensi chair neither man surprised she didn't say a thing. Kensi and Deeks walked in and since she was in her chair Kensi snatched her partner's before he could say a thing. Nell was down there trying to avoid her partner at the moment who was trying to ask her to go to a club that night with him. She didn't need to look up to know who was subtly looking at her when no one was looked around, "So not that love having you down here Nell Belle but sure driving Callen and Eric nuts."

Nell finally looked at the agents, "Uh, what you mean?"

"Eric is watching you down here ignoring him and Callen with the sucker that took from him."

"I am not avoiding him and agent Callen is the one that gave me it."

Callen huffed at use of his title, "Seemed that hadn't eaten and didn't intend to."

Sam shook his head, "Since neither of you have how about G treats us to lunch Nell?"

She smirked, "Sounds good to me."

/*/*/*/

A few days had passed and once more Sam once again found that this time both his partner and analyst looked over her shoulder. Callen had been more inclined to share his treat with the petite woman who found it teased him a little and he knew it. Sam could see a difference in his partner at the way he seemed to be watching her when in the same room but thought no one was watching. At the moment Nell was decrypting a hard drive for their case while trying to ignore a certain two agents that were watching and waiting for her. Callen could tell she was getting frustrated and walked off only to come back a moment later with a lollipop for her which she snatched popping in her mouth a second later.

Sam shook his head, "What was that about?"

"Form of distraction for Ms Jones here," he told his partner as returned to looking over her shoulder. "Jealous big guy?"

Nell subtly looked up into his blue eyes, "Don't you have something else to do?"

"NOPE," both men said at the same time. "Waiting on you."

She rolled her eyes, "Staring aint going to make it go faster so go away."

Callen watched as she twirled the treat around in her mouth and thought that was the best thing and vowed to let her have more once in a while if that's what she would do. Nell looked at him out the side of the eye and knew what she was doing to the man and loved it. Sam watched the two of them looking at each other and found them amusing at the moment while they totally forgot he was even there but shooting looks back and forth.


End file.
